


The Ruler of Vaiyaha

by The_Grand_Dracolich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Cousins, F/F, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Lolicon, Masturbation, Multi, Nobility, Orc Brother, Pregnancy, Soldiers, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, cumflation, huge ass, huge cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grand_Dracolich/pseuds/The_Grand_Dracolich
Summary: The Ruler of Vaiyaha is a kind, caring monarch. They do their best to keep their kingdom safe, and their subjects happy. However, with the population growing so rapidly, Vaiyaha needs to find a way to cope. And the only realistic way is to expand. While most Rulers are eager to do this, the Vaiyahan Empress is not, as she has been trying to avoid this eventuality for as long as she can.What is the Empress's name? Zetalia Vaiyaha.How will the future pan out for her? What lands will she subjugate? What alliances will be forged? Only time will tell.
Kudos: 14





	The Ruler of Vaiyaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zetalia receives some bad news, and thusly needs to blow off some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I do hope you enjoy reading this. And I'll tell you this beforehand. Hyphrians will be explained in the next "chapter". It'd be more a intermission than an actual chapter.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

A young hyphrian woman by the name of Zetalia Vaiyaha sighs as she lies in bed. She is a ripe maiden of 16 years, both virile and fertile to a startling degree. At least that's what the seer told her parents shortly after she was born. A pair of horns grow in a unique, asymmetrical manner. Her left horn is rather short, cute even; yet the right one is imposing, large, and sturdy. Even with one being capable of impaling whatever adversary would be foolish enough to test her, both horns have grown in an elegant manner. Such that many say that these horns only amplify her seemingly endless beauty. Her eyes sparkle a shimmering silver, nearly white even. Her hair flows out into wild, blood red waves down her back. Her nose is like a button, slightly upturned and slight. Her lips soft, velvety pillows that would make even the most hardened of villains melt into bliss. Many consider her dark, freckled skin flawless, as the freckles only serve to add to her appeal. The lass's breasts are just perky enough to have the most perfect shape. Round, plump, soft, and oh so jiggly. Immense, yet not as large as they'd be if she were 20 years old.

Her waist is slim, with just the slightest hint of plushness. Her hips wide, perfect for bearing children. Her rear end being one of the two most notable aspects of her lower body. So much cushion shouldn't be possible; yet here she is with her huge, round, slappable ass. Her "equipment" is both experienced, yet unused. This is possible due to her having only been allowed to use her more masculine endowment. In speaking of which, said endowment easily reaches halfway past her knees, while still being thicker than her forearm. Near the base is a knot, just like any other male Hyphrian, except hers is larger than average. Her testicles would seem more at home on something the size of an elephant than a humanoid such as herself. Then comes her untouched maidenhood. The hole that, no matter how often she tries to offer it, no one accepts. She's always told that her Fated Lover should be the one to break that seal, much to her continued frustration.

Above her royal behind is a long, thick, powerful tail, which is as long as she is tall plus half said height. Beautiful scales of purest black adorn it, and on occasion, these gorgeous gems give off a pinkish violet glow. On her back grow two small wings, whose outside are clad in the same scales as her tail. However, the membranes on the underside of these wings are a deep blue, looking like a starry night sky. When in use, these normally small appendages grow to match her total length: her height from head to hips plus her tail. As for her actual height, she is 6'4" tall.

Now, the young empress sits up, her breasts jiggling deliciously despite how relaxed her pace was. Her bare form eventually rises to it's feet, and she walks to her dressing room. Her phallus rests comfortably on her immense cum tanks, as it remains a rather tame 3 inches when limp. Upon entering her dressing room she quickly chooses what she'll be wearing for this day. A tight, yet comfortable 3-set of undergarments: a bra, futatines (panties for futanari), and a ball bra. Next is a dress that doesn't cover too much of her body. Crimson velvet that caresses her body while leaving her back, her navel, and the outsides of her long, shapely legs exposed. She decides to go with sandals for footwear, and exits the dressing room to head to the bath. She has yet to actually get dressed, and upon entering her bathroom, she sets the clothes down neatly on a vanity. Then she enters the pool to begin washing herself. After about 30 or so minutes, she leaves her bath, dries herself fully with wind magic, then gets dressed. Now, she simply has to make her way to the dining room. On her way there, Zetalia greets all of her servants and guards.

"All _are in high spirits it seems, I wonder why. Maybe Cassandra returned from trading in Marthal? I hope she is. She makes the best Neritiki ever!_ " Zeta thinks to herself, not thinking that it could be that just seeing her is enough to put nearly anyone in a good mood. However, she is correct in her suspicions, as once she enters the dining room, she's greeted by the sight of the both Yulia, the royal advisor, and Cassandra!

" _Good morning, Yulia! Good morning Cassandra! What news do you have for me today?_ " Asks Zetalia, unaware of a increasingly serious issue for the Queendom. Fortunately, she is about to be made aware of it. The two women flinch at the Empress's cheerful voice. They turn around with soft, if uneasy, smiles.

Yulia Enera is a mature woman and mother to 3 daughters. 46 years old and always eager to aide Zetalia, she is more like a mother to the empress than the young woman's actual mother was. She is easily the tallest of the women present, being 7'8". Her horns are similar to that of a ram's, sturdy and curling around her ear. She keeps her hair chin-length, and wears the Pearl earrings her eldest daughter had bought for her 30th birthday. She has a usually light complexion, save for the occasional tan, green eyes, and light blue hair. Her tail is clad in scales of rich mahogany. One look and anyone would be able to tell she is a mother, with her prodigious curves and overal maternal air about her. Truth be told, Zetalia has had many a wet dream involving the older hyphrian, and occasionally still does. Granted, she doesn't tell anyone that.

Cassandra, on the other hand, is 18 year old Zetalia's cousin. She has a relatively similar build to Zeta; however, she has notably more toned body. This is due to her love of sports, particularly MMA, of which she is striving to excel at. She is the loving younger sister of an orc named Luther who was adopted into her family. He is extremely protective of both her and their cousin Zetalia, and they are just as protective of him. All three had gotten themselves into many a fight when the trio were younger, always ready to jump to the other's aide should when the time called for it. Zetalia had two very strong family members who where almost always nearby, but she was usually the first to arrive when trouble started, Cassandra had the raw strength to brute force her way through most conflicts, and Luther had the technique and experience to handle himself in most situations. Cassandra herself has cyan eyes and black hair. She has smaller horns, similar to that of a holstaurus. Her tail is covered in shimmering emerald scales, which has earned her the nickname: The Emerald Maiden.

Yulia is the first to speak, " _Good morning, Lady Zetalia, I'm glad to see you are in such a good mood. There is a serious matter we must discuss, though Cassandra and I have decided that it'd be best to save that until after you've had breakfast._ "

Cassandra, Zetalia's equally gorgeous cousin, speaks up next, " _Mornin' Zeta, nice seeing you again after all this time. While what Yulia says is true, there shouldn't be too much reason to worry! So lets enjoy breakfast before we get serious._ "

Zetalia understands that whatever this issue is, the solution is likely not going to be one she'd approve of. However, she'll have to wait and see just what this problem could be. After all, she's starving, and there is a feast waiting for her and her two companions.

After eating, the three women begin converse on the issue Yulia had alluded to earlier. Zeta is the actually the first one to bring it up again.

" _So, what is it that we need to talk about? It clearly had you two uneasy earlier, so lets get to solving this_ _problem_." The young empress says with her usual vigor. This makes Yulia smile just a little.

Yulia now takes a breath, knowing that this could end up being somewhat stressful conversation. " _Well, Lady Zetalia, It's the population. At the rate it's growing, we won't be able to sustain it for long. As such, we need to find a way to cope with this. I suggest we build more townhouses and apartments so we can accommodate more people in less space._ "

" _I'm not sure if that's be a good idea though, wouldn't they feel too congested if we just build more? And what if we end up running out of space?_ " Zetalia responds, a hand on her chin as she tries to think of a solution of her own.

" _Yea, you have a point there. We don't want people feeling too cramped together. Maybe we could make family homes larger? As in building them higher instead of wider? I think that could work, Zeta._ " Cassandra offers as an alternative. Zeta considers this as well, however, she finds it shares one issue with Yulia's, how long would they be able to keep doing that?

A new voice - deep, gruff, yet somewhat youthful - makes itself known, " _The solution is simple. Expand our borders, preferably by annexing other lands for our young empress's sake. However, if need be, we'll need to prepare for war._ " The trio turn to face the voice, who happens to be none other than Cassandra's adopted brother, Luther. Luther is an orc who had been the only survivor of a raid on his village. Due to being around the likes of Zetalia and Cassandra, he seems more average in height; however, he is rather tall for an orc. Standing at 7'7" and being a build like a brick wall, he remains an imposing figure regardless of who he speaks to. However, despite how many think orcs look like, Luther is quite a handsome young man. He opted to take on the role of General when his master and best friend retired, and ever since, he's been training his sister and cousin personally when it comes to hand-to-hand combat and wielding heavier weapons. In turn, the girls help him train in his magic alongside their own studies.

" _Ah, hey Lute... Are you su-_ " Zetalia starts, but is interrupted by Luther.

" _Indeed I am, Cousin Zetalia. I understand your distaste of war, and that is why I hope that at least most countries we attempt to annex accept our terms. However, we all knew that even with you on the throne, Zeta, we'd eventually be forced into a war at some point. That is why we must remain prepared._ " Luther says, sensing the unease hanging in the empress's voice. He keeps his voice calm, and softens his tone in an attempt to soothe the distress before it has a chance to fester. Meanwhile, Both Yulia was shocked into silence when the orc interrupted Zetalia, as she didn't know this was a common event between the youthful trifecta.

Cassandra, however, steps up and voices her thoughts on her brother's proposal. " _As much as I don't want to share your goal of avoiding any warfare as much as possible, I feel Luther is correct. And if all goes well, we may even find alliances as well as gaining more land to work with._ " She places a hand on her younger cousin's shoulder, making certain that Zeta understands the both siblings will stay by her side no matter what happens.

Yulia surprises them all by pulling each of the young royals into a tight embrace, melting away every last bit of tension and worry from the young trio. She always seems to be able to when someone is nervous or otherwise agitated, which happens to be how she always knew when Zeta was lying or keeping secrets.

Zetalia can't help but smile now, receiving the usual "cheer up, Zeta" treatment her three companions often give whenever she feels down. " _Alright, everyone, I'll sleep on it. And for now, we all have other duties to get to._ " Zetalia says with quite a warm smile, her tail even even wagging. " _Not to mention our lessons, guys._ " The empress adds at the end, mainly directed at her cousins. Both of whom agree with her. Thusly, they each go about their day.

* * *

By the time all of her Royal duties were complete, it was nightfall, and Zeta was lying in her bed dead tired. She did enjoy most of the day, however, and it seems she was spoiled today. More than usual, anyway. However, an annoyingly restless "companion" of hers sends another pulse of desire through her body. 

" _Of course._ Now _I have to get a gods damned hard on... I can't sleep with it like this..._ " Zetalia grimaces in mild annoyance, then begins to contemplate her next course of action. All while absentmindedly stroking her immense erection. " _I'll just take care of it myself. If I can't get it down,_ THEN _I get some help._ " And with that, Zeta pulls her behemoth to her lips, and begins to lick. After a few seconds of that, she then proceeds to suck on her cockhead, shifting into a more upright position so she could more easily slurp her massive member. In the meantime, she rubs her giant testicles with one hand while the other strokes the long, veiny shaft. Her arms press her breasts together while she keeps this up, which in turn means that her cock is wrapped between two large, soft orbs. She makes no effort to go further than 4 inches, as she lacks the control of her gag reflex to do so, and her she is content with how far she is anyhow. Soon, her maidenhood begins to burn and tool with need, and she delegates the hand that was rubbing her shaft to instead play with her clitorus. The moment she starts to pleasure both her sexes, Zetalia is overloaded with pleasure, shooting a few globs of precum down her own throat. Afterwards, she mauls her cunt while kneading her balls _and_ sucking her own cock, which before long, bring a her to an explosive climax. Cum begins to erupt from her phallus, and pussy juices squirts from her unclaimed folds. Zeta barely has the awareness, what with how bloody **INTENSE** her orgasm is right now, to take her dick out of her mouth, and aim it into a portal. Where does this portal lead? To her a room within her bathing chamber. This room is empty save for benches carved from the stone of the walls and multiple drains in the floor. After a few, mindnumbing minutes, the Empress's orgasm finally ends. Yet despite that intense orgasm, her remains; ceaselessly burning deep inside her core. Г _Oh gods damn it! Seriously? I just came stupidly hard, that should've been enough!_ ¬ Zetalia whines mentally, simultaneously giving a soft whimper.

" _I guess I'll have to get one of the maids to help this time..._ " Zetalia muses to herself; however, before she can decide on who to call, there is a knock at the door. 

" _Lady Zetalia? Are you alright? You sounded like you were in pain._ " That voice is quickly recognized, Tían. Tían is Yulia's eldest daughter, and looks nearly identical to her mother. The only differences that she has are eyes like molten gold, a more muted figure, and a tail with a pleasant coating of fur; perfect for cuddling. Before Zeta realizes it, she's started to envision Tían first in lingerie, then the young woman stripping out of her sheer clothing to unveil her wonderful body in its entirety.

Г _Wait, what's Tían even doing here? Did she start working in the palace, or something?_ ¬ While Zetalia is lost in thought, Tían decides to simply enter. After all, if something happened to the young empress and she did nothing about it, she could never forgive herself. However, the advisor's eldest child hadn't thought that the young empress was indulging in her more carnal needs. She quickly shuts the door, which snaps Zetalia out of her trance.

" _Ahem, it appears that you are... Er, in need of assistance. Would you like for me to provide that aide?_ " Tían saying this catches Zetalia off guard, even more so than the woman entering her room before receiving a response. All she does is not to her current company. And so, Tían places one hand upon the turgid length of Zetalia's cock, giving a gentle squeeze before she begins to stroke the monstrous monolith in tandem to its pulses. She seems almost entrenched by it, by something so soft can be so rigid at the same time. Zetalia is unsure of how exactly she should continue. While yes, she has walked in on Tían tending to _her_ needs, she quickly excused herself due to embarrassment. Yet Tían does the opposite, actively trying to assist the empress in her release. While the timing certainly is convenient for Zeta, she doesn't know if she should relax and let this happen, or stop it before Tían does anything she might regret later.

That self-doubt melts away once Tían places her soft, plump lips upon the bulbous tip of the empress's cock. She simply lies back down, and watches in bliss. Tían slowly deepens her fellatio with each stroke, delegating her hands to the massive orbs that are Zetalia testicles. Soon, Tían is gagging on about 14 inches of thick, veiny cockmeat. This actually surprises both, as no one had reached that far before, a little under half her shaft's length. Knowing she won't be able to go any further, Tían simply sucks on the portion that she can and uses her tongue to reach a little bit further. Tían hadn't expected Zetalia's dick to taste so... Sweet. Could it be the soaps she uses, or could this just be the monarch's natural flavor? Regardless of the reason, Tían thoroughly slurps on the beastly boner. Despite how pleasant it tastes, it isn't long before Tían's womanhood starts to yearn for fulfillment. Tían pulls her lips off of Zeta's member to look her properly in the eyes. 

" _Lady Zetalia... Might I be able to service you with a more fitting hole_ _for your shaft? It would be an honor if you'd allow me to._ " Zetalia takes a moment to think about it. Then, brings up a logical concern.

" _What if you get, ya'know, pregnant? You have any kind of protection with you? I'm not exactly ready for children yet._ " Zetalia asks, and is met with a smile from Tían, who raises her left hand to show a ring on her pinky finger.

" _Believe it or not, my mother gave me this recently. Guess she either acknowledged that I'm a grown woman, or expected this might happen. I hope it was the former._ " Tían says in an uncertain tone. Zetalia sighs, then pulls Tían up so that they're face to face, or... Face to fit in Zeta's case. This forces a surprised yelp out of Enera and aligns their hips so that the elder of the two is sitting right above the constantly pulsating monstercock. Each pulse makes the member rub against Tían sopping wet quim, and sends a shiver of pleasure up the woman's spine. Zeta is already suckling on Tían massive mammaries, which prove to be quite sensitive. Miss Enera begins to rub her pussy against the veiny wombwrecker that is soon to enter her semi-experienced hole. She knew males had large members, but she didn't expect the young empress to be so large herself! Not to mention how amazing it feels to rub herself against it. It is then that she starts doubting how effective the ring her mother gave her would be.

Before she can voice her unease, Zetalia lifts Tían's hips with her tail until her lower lips kiss the tip of Zeta's cock. Zeta starts grinding gently against the inexperienced woman's cunt, which melts away the building nervousness. However, the constant teasing is starting to become too much for miss Enera, and she attempts to drop down on the pillar of flesh beneath her hips. Yet she can't. Zetalia's tail has a firm grip on the older woman.

" _Not yet. Just wait a little bit longer, Tían. Trust me, it'll be worth it._ " Zetalia states, continuing to tease away, and even starting to use one hand to play with Tían's clit. Tían then understands why she wasn't allowed to advance things. She decides to do the same for Zetalia, using her tail's fluff to gently carress not only the empress's gigantic testicles, but also the tender, untouched pussy. This gets what may be the cutest noise Tían has ever heard out of Zeta, and makes the young empress's legs quiver just slightly.

After what feels like an, albeit pleasurable, eternity, Zetalia finally looses the grip of her tail. Indicating that the time has come for the main event. Tían need no other signs, and lowers her hips. Her tightness hinders her advance a lot more than she'd like, but at the same time she loves how indisputably **FULL** she feels. She just reaches halfway down before her womb bars any further descent. Tían lets out an annoyed groan, but Zeta sits up and embraces her.

" _Don't worry. No need to rush. If you want all of it inside, it will be eventually. Lets just enjoy ourselves, yeah?_ " Zeta says before giving a single kiss upon her collarbone. Then she gives a teasing thrust upwards, which makes Tían moan. She then begins to roll her hips on the beastly shaft spearing her pussy. Slowly but surely at first, yet as time passes, she steadily speeds up. Her cervix repeatedly kissing Zetalia's cock floods Tían's body with near mind-numbing pleasure. She rises and falls faster and faster, panting in exertion as she rides Zetalia's shaft as she has two thoughts in mind: how good this feels, and if Zetalia is enjoying this as much as she is! Then, after almost an hour of having to settle for only half the royal rod, she feels it. The cock of the empress finally gaining entry to her most sacred place. Tían bites her knuckle so she doesn't make too much noise as she screams in ecstasy. This causes Zetalia to giggle before she places her hands on the older woman's hips.

" _Now we don't need to hold back anymore. We can go all out, and no one will hear us.~_ " The empress says to her lover, who is blushing so intensely she could convince anyone that she were a flame spirit! Then, Zetalia flips them over, so that she's lying belly to belly on top of Tían, face sandwiched between her huge breasts. " _However, I'm taking over now. After all, having your cervix penetrated took all the strength from your legs, right? Regardless, just relax and enjoy, Tían.~_ " With that, Zetalia being to thrust into the tight, quivering cunt that not took long ago had only ever experienced toys. Obviously, she starts off with long, deep strokes to rub as much of Tían's depths as possible. Soon, though, she begins to slowly gain speed and force, constantly being encouraged by Tían's wails of pleasure. It doesn't take too long before the room is filled with the rapid, raucous, wet slapping of their hips. The knot of Zeta's cock, just barely past the base of her cock constantly forcing its way in and out of Tían's tight canal. Tían can't help but scream thanks to how extreme the pleasure is. Thankfully, Zetalia's teasing was also her way of preparing Tían's mind for how... _**BRUTAL**_ the sex would be. No, that is far too tame to describe this. This is relentless, near feral fucking!

Zetalia now moves them both to their sides, with Tían's right leg raised in the air and Zetalia still thrusting ferociously into her tight pussy. Each thrust reaches as deep Zeta's cock can go, constantly bottoming out with rapid, near impossible speed. So fast in fact that Zeta's balls are nearly audible in their swinging. The sound of Zeta's balls slapping her lovers thighs almost completely drowns that out though. Tían gets another shiver up her spine as the empress gently caresses her wings, showing that Zetalia still has the mental stability to show actual affection along with the brutal fucking she's giving. She then pulls Tían into a passionate kiss as her thrusts grow even more wild and vicious before locking herself into older woman's quim, timing the meeting their lips with their synchronized orgasms. Zetalia unleashes a tidel wave of thick, virile semen into the waiting, _yearning_ womb of Tían. Meanwhile the older woman squirts so hard that she spays her juices a good 2 feet away! Each pulse of semen causes Enera's belly to expend larger and larger still. Only being halfway through her ejaculation, Zetalia has already bloated Tían's stomach to the size of a full grown elephant! Yet not a single drop escaped the airtight seal of Zetalia's hyphrian knot. 

After a few minute, when Zetalia finishes cumming and Tían recovers, the two bask in the afterglow. Tían marveling at how gargantuan her stomach has become, half of said belly resting on the floor beyond the edge of the bed. Wordlessly, the two share one last kiss before falling to peaceful slumber...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, chapter one comes to a close!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, and leave your feedback if you can.


End file.
